The Case of the Missing Friend
by bardocksbabygirl
Summary: What type of Mystery has been dropped at the doorstep of the teenage detecives.
1. Default Chapter

The Case of the Missing Friend

bardocksbabygirl

I do not own the Hardy boys or Nancy Drew. But I wish I did.

The hardy woke that morning thinking it was going to be a quiet day of going to school and see their girlfriends and hang out with their friends. Little did they know of the adventure that was waiting for them? Frank and Joe were sitting at the kitchen table eating their breakfast when there was a knock at the front door.

"I will get the door." Joe replied as he got up from the table. He returned a few minutes later with a plain brown package with no address just his and Frank's name on it.

"Who was it son" asked his father as he saw the box on his sons hands "What is it son"

"I am not sure dad." as he opened the package carefully. "Strange thing is no one was at the door."

Inside the box was a vhs tape. All was curious as to what was on the tape and why someone would just leave it for them. Each had a bad feeling about what was on the tape.

"Well let's go see what is on the tape." suggests Frank.

That all agree and head the living room to watch the tape, when there is another knock on the door. Fenton walks to the door and answers it this time.

He walks back in the living room with the boy's best friend Chet Morton, his sister and Joe's girlfriend Iola and Frank's girlfriend Callie.

"Hey guys we thought we would stop by on the way to school." as she walks to Frank and hugs him. "What is wrong?"

"We just received this tape and are not sure what is on it. It was in a plain wrapped box addressed to me and Frank" says Joe as he puts the video in the vcr and hits play.

Everyone stood around watching intently waiting to see what could be on the mystery tape.

"Hello Hardy's I hope you will enjoy what is on this tape I know I have enjoyed every minute." says a strange voice on the tape.

And what they all saw next caught them all off guard. Gasps could be heard from everyone in the room.

Please review


	2. What is on the Tape

The Case of the Missing Friend bardocksbabygirl  
  
I do not own the Hardy boys or Nancy Drew. But I wish I did. Sorry for all of the misspelling in the first chapter.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
No one could believe what they were seeing. There on the television screen was Nancy Drew tied and gagged lying on the floor, she looked as if they had already started taking some anger out on her. She was bruised and beaten and barely clothed. Her clothes were soaked in her in own blood, what was left of them.  
  
"We have to help her." Whispered Joe. As tears spilled from his eyes and down his cheeks.  
  
Mr. Hardy moved towards the VCR to take the tape out when a masked man moved in front of the camera.  
  
"I hope you really like my present to you Hardy's but the best has yet to come." As he moved closer towards Nancy.  
  
He bent downs beside her and grabbed her breast and squeezed it. She tried to move away. Her eyes shot open wide with fear in them. He leaned into her ear and whispered something to her.  
  
She began shaking her head no. But it was too late her fate was sealed. From his pocket he pulled a syringe and injected her with something that knocked her out. He then got on top of her unconscious body and licked up her cheek.  
  
The screen suddenly went blank that was all of the tape. Everyone stood shocked.  
  
"I will never be able to get her eyes of my mind. She had so much fear in them." Said Frank as he clenched his fists." Dad we have to find her."  
  
"I can't believe someone would do this to her to get back at us." Said Joe as he looked as his father  
  
"Why grab her, why not kidnap one of your girlfriends. Why her." Asked their father as he walked towards the phone. "I must call her home and tell her father."  
  
He picked up the phone and dialed the number of his longtime friend. They had been college room mates but their kids didn't know that. He and Carson even on double dates together. Carson was his best man at his wedding and he was the best man as his wedding.  
  
"Hello Drew residence, Carson speaking"  
  
"Hello Carson, how are you?"  
  
"Hey Fenton, I am doing well. What has you calling me?"  
  
"Well Carson it's about Nancy."  
  
"Oh did you see her when she came to get the boys. I would have thought she would have called me by know." With concern in his voice.  
  
"What do you mean she was here in Bayport? Why would she be here." Said Fenton as he looked at his confused.  
  
"Well spring break starts in about a week. And I let her go ahead and stay home from week for this week. She wanted to surprise the boys with two of nothing but relaxation." Stated Carson. "WE bought tickets for her, Frank, Joe, their girlfriends and Nancy's boyfriend Ned to all go to Mexico."  
  
"I don't know how to tell you this but Nancy never made it. And we received a tape today with her on it. She has been kidnapped. You better get her soon."  
  
Silence  
  
"I am will be on the next flight out there." As he abruptly hung the phone up.  
  
"What did her dad say" as Joe as he rushed his father who was walking back towards them.  
  
He sat and explained to them what Carson had told him.  
  
"Boys you don't have to go to school today. You can stay home and wait for her father if you want.' Stated the delicate voice of Laura Hardy as she watched her husband and sons.  
  
"Thanks mom" Frank and Joe said in unison.  
  
Chet, Iola and Callie said their goodbyes and headed off to school. They all three wished them good luck in finding their friend.  
  
Now all there was to wait for her to come so he could watch the tape and see if there was anything he would notice that they missed.  
  
"When Carson gets here and watches the tape. We will try to come up with a plan of how to start our investigation."  
  
One question remained on their minds. WHY HER? Why not Callie or Iola?  
  
Please review. If leave an email address I will let you know when the next chapter is out. 


	3. Captured

The Case of the Missing Friend bardocksbabygirl  
  
I do not own the Hardy boys or Nancy Drew. But I wish I did.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Nancy didn't know what was going was going to happen to her. She had just got off the plane when a man walked up to her.  
  
"Are you Nancy Drew." Curtly said the man  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Well the Hardy's sent me to pick you up."  
  
"They didn't know I was coming."  
  
Nancy thinks for a minute maybe her father had called them to see if she had made it yet. She had not got the chance to call him when her plane was delayed.  
  
"Ok which way we going." as she smiled at the man  
  
He led her to the limo that he had waiting by the airport doors. He quickly opened the doors for her and shut them behind her. He took her bags and put them in the trunks.  
  
He then proceeded to get in the front seat and begin to drive away from the airport.  
  
He raised the window between him and the back seat. He suddenly came to a stop. Before Nancy knew what was happening two men climbed into the limo, one on each side of her.  
  
She knew that she was in trouble but just not how much.  
  
"Hello Ms Drew. I bet you are wondering what we want with you. But don't worry that pretty little head of your none." As the man to her left slid his arm up her leg.  
  
She looked at him with fear in her eyes as his grip got tighter. Her attention was fully on him, that she didn't notice the man to her right get a needle out of his pocket and inject some sort of liquid into her arm.  
  
All Nancy knew was that one minute she was watching the one dark haired man then she got real tired. And the darkness soon took over.  
  
That was all she could remember before she woke up in what she liked to call her prison room. It was an eight by eight room with no windows. And a single steel door. The only furniture in the room was an old small mattress in the corner of the room.  
  
She propped her self in the corner. With her hands tied behind her back. Her head was throbbing from what ever they had injected her with. She watched as the same two men that got in the limo with entered the room.  
  
"Ah I see you have awaken." Said one man.  
  
"What do you want with me?"  
  
"I am not sure you want to know." said the limo driver who was standing in the door way as he licked his lips. "Now boys we shouldn't be so rude to a lady. My name is Jack Reins. And my two friends are Peter Grave and His little brother Dave."  
  
"We were hired by a guy to kidnap you." Said Peter as bent down to look in her face.  
  
"He said something about him and an acquaintance had a grudge against the Hardy boys and that you would be the best way to get to them." Said Dave as he moved toward the door. "He even knew what flight you were on."  
  
"Between the two of them we were paid one hundred and twenty five thousand dollars." Said Peter as he lips brushed against her cheek.  
  
"They never told us we couldn't have any fun with you while we wait for more instructions as to what to do with you." Came Jack's voice as he and Dave left the room.  
  
The sound of the door shutting behind them made her shutter. Nancy looked at her captor face. And in the blink of an eye she saw his fist come at her face. She welcomed the darkness that was taking over her conscious. She feared what she knew that was going to happen to her.  
Please review. Leave an email address and I will let you know when a new chapter is out. 


	4. Carson arrives and Gretrude finds a clue

The Case of the Missing Friend bardocksbabygirl  
  
I do not own the Hardy boys or Nancy Drew. But I wish I did.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Mr. Drew arrived at his old friend's home in record time. When he pulled into the drive he did not even bother turning his rental car off he just rushed to the front door and knocked.  
  
He was greeted by the lovely face his of his best friends wife.  
  
"Come in Carson, Fenton and the boys are waiting for you in the living room." As she looked at him with the best smile she could muster.  
  
"Thanks Laura" as he quickly kissed her on the cheek and practically ran to the living room.  
  
When he got there, they had just inserted the tape again in hopes in finding some clue that they might have missed.  
  
Fenton, Frank and Joe all greeted Nancy's father. Fenton brought him to speed on what was going on and how they had yet to find any clue's on the packaging and so far nothing on the tape.  
  
They all had sat in front of the television watching the tape for what seemed like hours.  
  
For each of them it was hard to watch the tape. Each felt a special connection to Nancy. Fenton thought of as Nancy as his own daughter, Joe thought of as Nancy as older sister, Frank just loved Nancy. He knew that if he wasn't dating Callie and she was dating Ned that would have gotten together a long time ago. Carson was just beyond words who would want to her his precious daughter.  
  
Each was lost in their thoughts when Gertrude came into the room to tell them dinner was finished.  
  
"I just don't understand why they would take her." Sadly stated Carson as tears formed in his eyes and fell down his cheeks.  
  
"You will understand what is going on more with food in your stomachs" stated Gertrude as she grasped his hand and squeezed it.  
  
"You are right" said Carson as he tried to put on a strong front. "Let's eat I am famished"  
  
He stood from the couch and followed Gertrude to the dining room.  
  
All ate in silence.  
  
"Carson we made up the guest room for you." Said Laura as she began picking the empty dishes up from the table.  
  
"You all should go to bed and get a fresh start in the morning. You can't find any clues if you don't have a clear mind." Scolded Gertrude as she frowned at them all.  
  
Frank, Joe, Fenton and Carson all said their good nights and went to their beds for a restless night of sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~~~~~  
  
After breakfast they had once again began watching the tape. When Gertrude walked in going to ask if any one wanted something to drink, is when she heard something on the tape.  
  
"Fenton isn't that sound of the old church bells in the factory distract outside of Bayport."  
  
"Yes it is dear sister." As he leapt up and gave his sister a hug. "I wonder how we all missed it?"  
  
"Well dad I would say were all to busy trying to see something on the tape that none of paid attention to the sounds in the background." as he grin crept on Joe Hardy's face.  
  
"But there is still one problem. The are dozens of old factory buildings there. Now we have to figure out which one is the right one." Stated Frank as frown set on his handsome features.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"I will answer the door" said Gertrude as she hurried off to the door.  
  
Please review. Let me know what you think should happen next. Leave an email and I will let you know when the next chapter comes out. 


	5. How do you think it should go

The Case of the Missing Friend bardocksbabygirl  
  
I do not own the Hardy boys or Nancy Drew. But I wish I did.  
Ok all you readers I want to know how you want the next chapter to go. When the door is opened do you think there should be: 1. another tape, and what should be on it. 2. Or should someone be there at the door. 3. if you answered 2 should it be Nancy unconscious or should it be Ned, Bess, George, or some of the Hardy's friends. 4. Or if you have a better idea I would love to hear what you think should be in the next chapter  
Email mail me at carrieaprater@yahoo.com or just leave it in a review 


	6. Who can it be and Another tape

The Case of the Missing Friend bardocksbabygirl  
  
I do not own the Hardy boys or Nancy Drew. But I wish I did.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Gertrude walked back into the room with two people following her. One was Nancy's longtime boyfriend Ned, and the other was Frank's girlfriend Callie.  
  
"What are you doing her Ned" asked a curious Carson  
  
"Well I called your house to talk to Nan, but I had forgotten that she came her." A sad tone to his voice. "But Hannah told me that you had come here and what had happened. So I caught the first flight here."  
  
"And I was met him at the door." Stated Callie. "I wanted to see if you had found any clues"  
  
"Oh before I forget this was on your doorstep when I came up the walk." Stated Ned as he hand Joe a package exactly like the one the tape came in.  
  
Everyone held their breath as Joe carefully opened the package.  
  
It was another tape.  
  
Fenton took the tape from his son. He ejected the first tape and push in the new one.  
  
Voices could be heard. They were talking about how the people that hired them to kidnap the girl were not going to be too happy with how well she had been taken care of.  
  
But they didn't care. They got their money for kidnapping her, and anything else they did to her was just bonus.  
  
"They must not know that the camera is rolling or they probably wouldn't be speaking so much." Added Fenton as they continued to watch the tape.  
  
The camera began to move and came to a steel door that was suddenly opened to reveal a small room. In that room was a mattress in the floor and a beaten, bloody, and unconscious Nancy.  
  
She whimpered as one of the guys walked up to her and kicked her in the side to awaken her.  
  
She whimpered as she was forced to her open her eyes to see what her captors wanted.  
  
"Look there guys I think she is ready for another round of fun." As he loosened his belt.  
  
"Now I not the time for that, we have to get going soon." Said another one. "Have you got the shot ready for her?"  
  
"Yeah I do!" as the third one walked up to them with a syringe. "Hold her down boys; she still has a lot of fight in her."  
  
Nancy struggled against her captors. One was holding her legs and the other was holding her arms with one hand and covered her mouth with his other hand. The third came upon, he pulled the blanket off of her revealing she was only clothed in her undergarments. He stuck the needle into her hip. He grinned as her body relaxed. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she lost consciousness.  
  
The one holding her arms loosened his grip and bent down to her face and took his tongue and run it up the side of her. All the while never taking his eyes off the camera.  
  
"Well Hardy's how do you like how your friend looks these days. Hey boys when we get back she will still be unconscious if you get my drift." A lustful glint in his eyes as he walked towards closer to the camera. Then suddenly turned his back to them.  
  
The other men were laughing hysterically. Then the tapes goes blank.  
  
Please review. Let me know what you think should happen next. Leave an email and I will let you know when the next chapter comes out. 


	7. Searching and So close

The Case of the Missing Friend  
  
By: bardocksbabygirl  
  
I do not own the Hardy boys or Nancy Drew. But I wish I did.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
They decided it best to split up and search the old warehouse district and see if there were any clues that they could find. Carson and Fenton went together. Frank and Callie, and then Ned went with Joe. They decided to meet back at Fenton's and the boys cars.  
  
~~~~Fenton and Carson~~~~  
  
"I can't understand what is going on? Why?" as tears fell down the worried face of Carson Drew.  
  
"I don't know old friend. But we will find out soon enough." As he patted his old classmates shoulder.  
  
They began their search by looking in a few old warehouses. But found nothing. They hoped the boys were having a better time then they were.  
  
~~~~Ned and Joe~~~~  
  
"I don't know what I will do if we don't find her" said a distressed Ned  
  
"Don't worry man. Nan is a fighter she will be ok." Said a confident Joe.  
  
"I hope you are right" sniffed Ned. "She means the world to me."  
  
"Well let's get looking for her" stated Joe.  
  
~~~~Frank and Callie~~~~  
  
"Frank, why would someone kidnap her and not me or Iola. It would seem that if they really wanted to get back at you and Joe that would kidnap us not her." Said a shaken Callie  
  
"I don't know why. There must be a reason. It may be connected to one of the cases that we worked together." Angrily said Frank  
  
"I hope we find her and she is ok."  
  
"Me too"  
  
~~~~A few hours later~~~  
  
They all meet up at the cars and all were disheartened when no one had found a clue to where she was being held.  
  
When out of nowhere a black sedan came out of nowhere and tried to run them over. They couldn't get a license number for it was covered in mud.  
  
"Whoa what warehouse did the come out of." Said a breathless Fenton  
  
"I believe it was that one over that" pointed Ned  
  
They all made their way to the warehouse and walked in. They spilt up again and went to searching the building.  
  
"Dad, Mr. Drew, everyone over here. There's a room here with a padlock on it.  
  
They finally managed to open the lock by hitting it with a metal pipe.  
  
Each held their breath as they door swung open. There behind the door was an empty bed with blood splattered on it and a little table with a note on it.  
  
~~Drew, Hardy's  
  
We knew it wouldn't be long before you found us. So we decided to move her. Don't worry it won't be to long before we let you close enough to us. That way you can see what our precious little girl has been doing. We left you a surprise on the mattress. ~~  
  
Carson couldn't believe that all this time they have been playing with them. Joe slowly made his way to the mattress and found a ripped and bloody shirt. A growl escaped his lips as he recognized it as the one Nancy was wearing in the tapes.  
  
"Let's take the shirt to my friend Paul. He can try to find some clues on it to as who the kidnappers are." Stated Fenton as he helped a distraught Carson out of the warehouse.  
  
No one spoke words were not needed for the anger, pain and sorrow each of them felt.  
  
Please review. Let me know what you think should happen next. Leave an email and I will let you know when the next chapter comes out. 


	8. So Close

The Case of the Missing Friend  
  
bardocksbabygirl  
  
I do not own the Hardy boys or Nancy Drew. But I wish I did.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
When Nancy awoke she was in a completely different room than she had been this morning. Looked around and took in her surroundings. She was in yet another room with no windows, just another mattress lying on the floor.  
  
She shakily stood and made her way to what looked like a wooden not a metal door like the last one. This meant she was not in another warehouse but possible in a basement of a house.  
  
She began screaming for help. She screamed till her voice was completely lost and even then she called for help in a weak voice barely louder than a whisper. She collapsed to the floor. She fell asleep in a heap a few feet away from the door.  
  
~~~Later~~~  
  
Nancy didn't know how long she had slept but she knew that she had to find a way out of this room, or she may never get away from this people. What really confused her was why were they using her to get at the Hardy Boys? Why not Callie or Iola? They are their girlfriends.  
  
Nancy was brought from her thoughts by some loud talking on the other side of the door. It was muffled but she could make out what they one was saying. Apparently he was talking on a phone.  
  
~~~Outside Door~~~  
  
"What are you getting at; we have done what you two told us to do?"  
  
"Well your lady friend decided she wanted your precious little girl to get a little damaged so we were just helping her out on her request."  
  
Well I don't care what you say; we are just doing what we are paid for."  
  
"Yeah I got ya no more funny business to the Drew girl. How much longer do you want us to keep her hid, before you let her friends find her.?"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Nancy quickly slid over from the door as she heard the guy say goodbye. No sooner did she move that she heard keys jingling and the door unlocking.  
  
She hoped to catch the guy off guard and hopefully make a run for it.  
  
Ashe opened the door and walked in Nancy shoved the door into him. She stunned him momentarily, but it was enough for to get a quick knee to his face. She didn't even wait to see if he fell to the floor she just bolted for the stairs but before she got very far a door at the top of the stairs opened.  
  
Please review. Leave an email and I will let you know when the next chapter comes out. 


	9. Admit feelings

The Case of the Missing Friend  
  
bardocksbabygirl  
  
I do not own the Hardy boys or Nancy Drew. But I wish I did.  
  
Thinking * *  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The two guys grabbed Nancy and forced her back into the room. She was determined to not go down without a fight. She quickly freed her arm from ones man's grasp. And as fast as she could she elbowed the one guy in his stomach. And punched the other guy in the face.  
  
She turned to leave and came face to face with the fist of the guy she attacked first and left on the floor of her cell. As the darkness began to take over, her thoughts turned to how close she was to getting away.  
  
~~~~~A Week Later~~~~~  
  
Frank has been mopping in his room for the past couple of days. His thoughts can never seem to be of anything but of all the times he, Joe and Nancy had solved crimes. He was sad that someone would use her to get to him and his brother.  
  
*But I have learned something from all of this. I thought that I was in love with Callie, but I now know that I have just stayed with Callie because we have been together for so long. And that was the comfortable thing to do. But without me even knowing it Nancy had worked her way into my heart as more than a friend.* as he stared at the ceiling a single tear falling from his eye and falling down his cheek.  
  
And he has decided that when they have her back safe and sound he is going to let her know how he feels. And just hopes that she feels the same.  
  
He was stirred from his thoughts by a knock on his. He knew this knock from anywhere it was the knock of his younger brother Joe.  
  
"Come in Joe." As he watched his brother slowly poke his head through the opening of the door.  
  
"I know you probably want to be alone. But I need to find out something!" said Joe as he sat on the edge of his brothers bed.  
  
"What is that?" Questioned Frank.  
  
"Well I was wondering what are you going to do when we find her?"  
  
"What do you mean?" as he sat up on his bed.  
  
Joe stiffened, took a few deep breathes. Then he seemed to relax again.  
  
"Well, you haven't spent five minutes with Callie since we found out Nan had been kidnapped! You just seem so sad. When Callie comes by you don't even acknowledge that is she is even alive." As he suddenly found his feet real interesting. "I guess I was really just wondering are you going to finally admit you having deeper feelings Nan than you do for Callie."  
  
Joe turned to see his brother staring at him with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about!" stated Frank as he composed himself.  
  
Sure! You don't Frank. I can tell you care for Nan. But I can also tell you that you don't want to let go of Callie. I don't know if it is because you two have been together for so long or what." Said Joe as he stood and made his way to his brother's door. "Don't get me wrong I like Callie, but I think Nan is better suited for you.  
  
Joe barley made it out of the room. As he shut the door he heard a pillow hit the door on the other side.  
  
He just hopes his brother makes up his mind. He smiled and made his way downstairs to get some of his aunt's cooking.  
  
Please review. So this chapter is so short. 


	10. need your help

Okay I have writer's block and do not know how to continue the story please let me know what you think should happen next. Leave your suggestions in a review. And I hope to get a new chapter or chapters out real soon. Sorry for the delay 


	11. Pain

The Case of the Missing Friend  
  
bardocksbabygirl  
  
I do not own the Hardy boys or Nancy Drew. But I wish I did.  
  
Thinking * *  
  
I would like to thank everyone who sent a review with ideas for the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Frank decided he needed to get out of the house. He hoped the fresh air would help him clear his mind. He had just made it to the park and was sitting at a bench located near a pond. He watched as the ducks played in the water. The ducklings following their mothers in straight in lines.  
  
Seeing them together made him realize that he would do anything for Nancy. He realizes that from the moment he had meet her he had been in love with her. But the only reason he never acted upon his feelings was because he was with Callie and she had Ned.  
  
But as soon as she was safe and sound in his arms that would all change. He would finally tell her how he felt. He just prayed that she felt the same way about him.  
  
"Man I must have been her longer than what I thought is dark an I never even noticed." As he stood from the bench.  
  
He never saw the two men standing behind and he never got to see what hit him. All he knew was that there was a sudden pain on the back of his head as his entire world turned dark.  
  
~~~~Later~~~~  
  
When Frank finally came to his senses he knew he wasn't in the park anymore. He was lying on his back on something soft. He would have thought he would be face first in the dirt. He slowly opened his eyes to only see a bunch of black blurs in front of him. He could make out the voices of his mother, father and brother.  
  
As his vision cleared some he could make out their concerned faces.  
  
"How did I get home." came his voice so low that he didn't even know if he said it out loud.  
  
"Well we heard a car door slam and I went out to see what was going on and there you were on our front lawn unconscious." Quietly stated Joe. "Do you know what happened to you?"  
  
"No! I went for a walk and ended up at the duck pond. I sat there till dark. And when I got up to come home someone hit me over the head. Then I wake up here." As he tried to sit up but the throbbing in his head was not going to allow him to.  
  
"Frank there is something we need to show you." Said his father's voice.  
  
Frank looked around the room and saw his father sitting at the foot of the couch he was on. His brother in the floor by his side. His Aunt Gertrude and mother were sitting in the chair and on the arm of the chair to the left of the couch. And Mr. Drew must have been sitting in the chair directly behind him.  
  
"What do you mean dad?" he asked with confusion on his face.  
  
"Well Frank, when Joe found you on the front lawn there was a package beside you. Apparently the person that attacked you was one the men who has Nancy." Said the distressed voice of Carson from behind him.  
  
"What was in the package?"  
  
Just as Fenton was going to explain to his son there was a knock at the door. Laura hardy stood and walked to the door. When she returned to the living Chet, Iola, Callie and Ned were walking behind her.  
  
Callie rushed to Frank's side and began asking him what happened to him. He told her how he was attacked by one of the kidnappers. He then turned his attention back to his father hoping he would continue.  
  
"Well as I was saying there was a package by you we opened it while you were still unconscious. And well they have finally brought one of our fears to life." As he took a deep breath to calm himself down.  
  
"WHAT did they do?' cried Frank as he looked at his family's sad faces. "They didn't kill her did they?"  
  
"No son but they did rape her."  
  
Frank's mind went numb. How could they do this to his Nancy? He gladly let the darkness that was threatening to take him; he could not handle this right now.  
  
~~~~Later that same night~~~~  
  
Frank awoke again on the couch. But it seems that everyone else had decided to go on to bed. He looked at the clock on the mantle and it read three in the morning. He then put his attention towards the TV there on top of it was the accursed tape. He doesn't know what compelled him to see the tape. He felt he just had to see the tape. He wanted all that his father told him to be a lie, and that tape was what held the truth to him.  
  
He out the tape in and turned the volume down real low no need to wake anyone.  
  
~~~The tape~~~  
  
There on a bed is Nancy tied to the bed. The front of her shirt ripped down the middle showing her bra. Her beautiful reddish blonde hair matted to her head with her own blood.  
  
She seemed to be sleeping when the men walked into the room. One positioned himself between Nancy legs than the screen goes blank then you see then men again walking away from Nancy body. One held up her ripped and bloody panties as if they were a trophy. They then turned and walked out of the room.  
  
Frank could not stop the tears that fell down his cheeks. He stood took the tape out of the vcr and snapped it in half. He could not believe what was on the tape.  
  
~~~Elsewhere~~~  
  
"I can't believe that you had them knock him out. That was not part of our deal." Screamed a girl's voice.  
  
"You are one to talk. And raping her was part of the deal." Screamed a man's voice.  
  
"Well that was a just a bonus that I could not let pass." Smirked the girl  
  
"Well him getting hurt was just something that I could not just wait to see." You could just see the steam come his ears as seethed with anger.  
  
He then caught her lips in a fit of passion as he flung her to the wall and began to ravage her body  
  
Please review. Let me know what you think. 


	12. Realizing what has happened

The Case of the Missing Friend

bardocksbabygirl

I do not own the Hardy boys or Nancy Drew. But I wish I did.

Thinking 

Chapter 10

Nancy awoke with a headache. She slowly lifted her head trying to keep the throbbing to a minimum. As she tried to sit up is when she noticed the throbbing in her womanhood. Tears fell down her face as she thought of what had been took from her. She had never admitted it to anyone but she had been secretly been saving herself for if her and Frank she ever get together. She wanted him to be her first.

She slowly and carefully curled her bloody, beaten, violated body in a ball and cried till unconsciousness took over her again. And this time she welcomed it with open arms.

Elsewhere

Two people lay wrapped up in each other's arms. Relishing what they had just done for the past few hours. And how they had really tore at the hearts of the two people they hated the most in the world Frank Hardy and Nancy Drew.

She smiled at she looked at his handsome face and thought about how much fun still awaited the victims. She and her companion had yet to get started on them. And if they thought what had happened so far was bad they would really get upset at what awaited the couple in the future.

He laid looking into her eyes and graceful face. He couldn't help but think about how their plan was working so well. And no one even suspected them. They probably would never think it was them. They had kept th loose ends pretty tight. He made sure that there was nothing that could link thm to anything that was happening.

The Hardy Residence

Frank sat on the couch and looke dat the bits of pieces of the tape he had just smashed. He could here footsteps coming down the stairs as he laid his head in his hands and let the tears fall down his face.

He could feel a hand gently grasp his shoulder, he knew this hand it was the hand of his younger brother and best friend Joe.

"Frank we will find her. And who ever is doing this to her will pay for everything that has happened." Quietly reassured Joe. He looked at his older brother with sad eyes. He knew that Frank had feelings for Nancy. He also could tell that Nancy had feelings for Frank. But he knew that they would never pursue each other for they both had someone else in their lives.

"Joe if I see her again after this is all done with" whispered Frank as he paused to calm himself before he continued taling. "I will tell her how I feel. I will let her know that I love her and that I have loved her from the moment we first met."

Joe could not hide his smile as he heard his brothers confession. Frank looked at Joe with a confused look on his face.

"What is so funny?"

"Oh I had just been thinking about how you had loved Nancy for so long but had never admitted it to anyone."

Frank grabbed Joe and put him in a head lock and grinned. As he stood Joe had no choice ut stand as well.

"Well I think it is time to get to back to bed." As he let go of Joe and stretched his arms over his head in a big yawn.

Joe shook his head in agreement. They slowly made their ways to their rooms. Each deep in thought trying to figure out what to do next. His was much more than one of their regular cases that they solved this one was personal.

Sorry so short. And sorry it took so long to update. Hope to update more often. If any one has something that they would like to see happen in this story let me know. Happy reading.


	13. No Clues and the accident

The Case of the Missing Friend

bardocksbabygirl

I do not own the Hardy boys or Nancy Drew. But I wish I did.

Thinking 

Chapter 11

The Next Morning

Frank had decided he was going to drive back to the park and see if there was any clues as to had hit him. As he opened the door to leave there was Ned getting ready to knock.

"Can I help you?" asked Frank

"Well yeah I wanted to come by and see if there was anything I could do to help you guys find some clues," stated Ned

"Well you can come with me" as he walked towards his car and motioned for Ned to follow.

"Ok but where are we going." Asked Ned as he got into the passenger side of Franks car.

"We are going to the park to see if the guy that knocked me out might have left some clues"

The drive there was a silent one. Neither were really comfortable in the others presence. Each was lost in their own thoughts.

When they finally arrived at the park. Frank went straight to the bench he had been sitting at. He and Ned began searching for any little thing that could be a clue as to who would hurt him and who had Nancy. But after an hour of searching neither had found the slightest clue.

"Maybe we should just head back to my house and see what the others think we should do." Stated Frank as he began the walk back to his car.

Ned did not respond he just followed him to his car.

Jas they got the end of the block a car seemed to come out of nowhere and was headed straight for them. Frank swerved to get out of the other cars way. And ran into a utility pole.

In the Hardy Home

Joe was sitting at the breakfast table munching on his toast. When he heard a loud noise. He jumped up from his seat and ran towards the front door. He was met there by his father, mother, aunt and Mr. Drew. His father flung the door open and they all went out to the sidewalk.

"I wonder what has hap…" Joe could not finish.

He saw his brother's car smashed into the pole at the end of the block. A few houses away from home. He took off into a sprint.

He flung the drivers door open and there was Frank unconscious at the wheel. He could see a bit of blood dripping from a cut on his forehead. He checked his pulse and it seemed fine. Joe released the breath he did not know he had been holding. He was pulling Frank from the car, as his dad was helping Ned. Ned seemed to be conscious just a bit disoriented.

Please leave review. Hope U like the story. Hope to have more chapters out soon. Thank you for reading


	14. The Call and Almost Free

The Case of the Missing Friend

bardocksbabygirl

I do not own the Hardy boys or Nancy Drew. But I wish I did.

Thinking 

Chapter 12

Nancy awoke again. She slowly stood from her spot on the mattress in the floor. She propped herself up against the wall and made her way to the door. It surprised her to find that it was not locked. She slowly opened the door. She peeked around the door and saw that the cost was clear. She made her way to a set of stairs that was to her left. She didn't notice the door that was just under the stairs. The only thing that was on her mind was to get away.

Nancy only hoped the door at the top of the stairs was open. She turned the knob and it opened. She slowly released the breath that had been caught in her throat.

Nancy looked around she was in a house but she had no idea where she was. She made her way through the kitchen and walked into the living room. She could have cried when she saw a phone a few feet away. She grabbed the phone and dialed the Hardys' number.

She heard a familiar voice answer her call.

"Frank" whispered Nancy as tears fell down her face. " Please help me I don't know where I am?"

"Nancy, I need u to stay calm and look out side and see if you can see anything that could tell us where you are." As quickly walked back to where the others were.

"Frank I can barely hear a ambulance." As she turned around to go to the window but came face to face with her captors.

"You have been a naughty girl. You will have to be severly punished." As he slapped and flung her to the ground.

She screamed as her body roughly hit the ground with a thud.

He picked the phone up and hung it back up.

The Hardy Residence

Frank was just coming throught the door. He was so happy that he only had to spend the night in the hospital. He heard the phone ring. The caller id said blocked call. He picked the phone up. He could barely hear some heavy breathing.

"Hello" as he held his breath he just knew it was going to be a call from her captors saying they had done something else to her.

"Frank, please help me I don't know where I am?"

He could not believe it. She was calling him. She was alive.

"Nancy, I need u to stay calm and look out side and see if you can see anything that could tell us where you are." As quickly walked back to where the others were.

Everyone looked at him as he walked in. He put his hand on the receiver and told them it was Nancy on the phone. Everyone looked at him with hope in thier eyes.

"Frank I can barely hear a ambulance."

His heart beat fast in his chest, they would find her and he oculd finally tell her how he has felt for her.

Suddenly he heard her scream and the man voice tell her she had been bad and that she would be punished.

"You better not have hurt her. I will make you pay." As he heard the phone go dead.

Joe rushed to his brothers side as he crumbled to the ground. He could only imagine what his brother was going through. Knowing they were so close to finding her. But just not close enough.

Joe helped Frank up. He helped Frank to the couch Mr Drew got up and let him sit.

Everyone waited for Frank to compose himself before they asked him any questions.

"All she said was that she heard a ambulance in the distance" as he placed his head in his hands. "then she screamed and I heard a man tell her she was going to get punished!"

Sorry to end it there. But going to help my son with his homework. Hope you all enjoy this story. Please review and tell me what you think should happen next.


	15. New Chapter Soon

The Case of the Missing Friend

bardocksbabygirl

sorry have not wrote a chapter in a while. My father-in-law had 2 massive heart attacks in a matter of days then had to undergo surgery and I have been helping him. but I am hoping to have a new chapter out in a few days. Sorry for taking so long


	16. How they are

The Case of the Missing Friend

bardocksbabygirl

Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy drew or the Hardy Boys , but I sure wish I did.

Chapter 12

A man and woman were fighting cause their victim had almost got away.

"I can't believe those guys you found almost let her get away!" screamed the man as he paced the floor.

"I know but she did not get away, they caught her before anyone could find her" as she tried to get him to quit pacing. "You know she will be mad when she finds out that Nancy got out.And was able to call him."

He just shuddered as he thought bout how mad she could get. He had seen her temper before and it was not something he wanted directed at him.

Then suddenly the door slammed open with a BANG and irate blonde came charging in her nostrils flaring you could see the anger radiate off her.

"I can not believe you idiots almost let her go after all the trouble I went to get her where we wanted her. You two almost fumble my great plan"

"If you two mess up my plan one more time I will make take care of both of you personally." as she menacingly stared at them and patted her handbag.

She turned and storm out. Leaving her two accomplices shaken.

Hardy Household

Frank was shaken they had been so close to finding her. Yet they were no where near close to finding her. He could not shake the feeling but she was close. he didn't know why but he knew in his heart that she was closer than they all thought. But something she said stuck in his head. The ambulance she had heard he now recalls hearing one at the end of their street.He couldn't believe it maybe they had heard the same ambulance.

"Dad is there anyway you can find out what ambulances was on call around the time Nancy called." as he walked up to his father sitting at the kitchen table with Carson Drew. "If my hunch is right Nancy is closer than we may think. After I thought about it I remember hearing an ambulance around the time she had said she had mentioned hearing one."

"You know that you mention it I remember hearing one at the end of the street." said his father as he stood and walked towards the phone on the wall. "Why don't you go lay down for a bit son you do not look well. You can not do her any good if you are exhausted when we find her."

"Okay dad but if you find anything out wake me up" as he turned and quietly walked to his room with his head hung low.

He knew if he had any dreams they would be nightmares of what she may be going through.

Frank's Dream

There she was in front of him smiling. Her hands reaching out to him beckoning him to come to her. He began running towards her. But as much as he ran he never got any closer to her.Then suddenly her faced became distorted in pain. There was blood all over her face and clothes.

"Frank why didn't you find me.Why did you let me die?"

"No Nancy I didn't I am trying to get to you and save you I love you Don't leave me" as he reached for her as she began to fade away.

After she was gone he fell to the ground and began to cry.

"Frank wake up" as he shook his brother from restless sleep.

Frank awoke with a jerk he could feel the sweat and tears on his face. He looked up at his younger brothers worried face.

"You were screaming and crying no when I passed by your room. You were thrashing around on your bed." as he laid his hand on his Frank's shoulder."So I thought it best to wake you. It seemed like you were having a bad dream. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't think I can talk about it. At least not right now" as he sat up on his bed. "I just need to be alone right now"

Joe understood that Frank's heart was breaking. He knew his brother loved Nancy he had fell in love with her the first time they had meet.It was like they were meant for each other. They brought out the best of each other. Heck he had always thought of her as his sister.He loved her. He stood from his spot on his brothers bed and started to walk out of the then with one last look glanced at his brother. He wished he could make this all better for him.He was going to put a major hurting on who ever was behind this. He would make them pay for putting his brother and Nancy through any of this.

"When you are ready to talk I will listen" whispered Joe as he walked out the door.

Nancy

Nancy awoke from what seemed like a bad dream.She had been so close to getting free. They had been brutal to her.She was sure she had some broke ribs.She gingerly felt them and winced in pain. Each had took turns punching and kicking her. There was not a place on her that was not sore or bruised from their assault. They had broken her spirit. She was not going to make it out of this alive. The only thing she regretted was not getting to tell Frank how much she loved him. They had took her innocence from her. Frank would not want her know. She had been violated. The more she thought of what has happened to her the more she wants to curl up into a ball and disappear.

"I am sorry Frank:" as she slips into unconsciousness. She welcomes the darkness. She will be free of her if just for awhile.

But as the darkness over took her she could feel someone grab her shirt and jerk her to her feet. She didn't have the strength to open her eyes or the strength to even fight back. But her laughter brought her back to her senses.She knew the laugh of the person that had a hold of her. But her mind would not let her know who it was.

"Don't think we are done with you yet. I have much more planned for you." came the angry whisper of a familiar voice. " I am not done playing with you and Frank Hardy yet. I will make you both suffer. Lets just hope my two friends and the goons they hired to keep you hidden from everyone does not mess up again. I do not want to have to come back here and get your blood on me."

She flung Nancy to the ground spit on her. And then left Nancy to herself.

Hope u like this chapter. Hope to have the next chapter out real soon


	17. It can't be

The Case of the Missing Friend

bardocksbabygirl

Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy drew or the Hardy Boys , but I sure wish I did.

Chapter 13

"The boss said to get her we are dumping her tonight." as he pointed what looked like a body in a garbage bag.

The other guy just grabbed the bag didn't bother to pick it up just drug it behind him. "Man she is heavy"as he lifted the bag in to the trunk of the car.

Where are we supposed to take here to."as they drove down the road. "we going to dump her on the front porch"

" No we are dumping her in a field on the outskirts of town." a grin plastered to his face "They want everyone to find out on the news about her."

Hardy Household

As Frank walked downstairs from his restless sleep. He could hear some excited voices in the living room. He walked into see his parents, Mr Drew, his brother Bess, George, Ned , Callie and all their other friends sitting or standing in the living watching the television.

"What's going on?" asked Frank as he moved closer so he could see what had all of their attentions.

What he saw and heard about took his breath.

"Hello this is channel 5 news with an exclusive. A farmer on the outskirts of Bayport has called the authorities he has found the body of a young lady." said the Reporter as she stood in front a body with a sheet covering it. "We are now just waiting for the coroner to come and pronounce the death."

Everyone feared the worse. Frank stood on shaky legs as he watched his worst nightmare unfold in front of him. He just knows in his heart that it can't be Nancy.

"We have been told that it is the body of a young lady between the ages of eighteen and twenty-one. Her identity is unknown." as she walked towards the farmer to ask him some questions. "Sir can you tell what happened?"

Well Miss, my dog Bessy here broke off her leash and took off to this area. So I came to get her when i found her barking at the body. The young lady is quite pretty and has reddish blonde hair."as he petted Bessy. "She is pretty beat up. I went back to my house got a sheet and covered her out of respect."

"Well folks you have seen it first here. Back to you Adam"

The screen went back to the news station where they began talking about the local

basketball game. Joe turned the television off, turned around and noticed Frank on his knees looking like the wind had been beat out of him.

Frank just stood and quietly walked out the house, he needed some time to think to himself. He finds out that the true love of his life is dead. How can he continue living knowing he could not save her.

Sorry to end it there and sorry so short but my son is not feeling well. Hope you like this chapter Hope to have a new chapter in a few days. Please review


	18. Ohhh how Sad

The Case of the Missing Friend

bardocksbabygirl

Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy drew or the Hardy Boys , but I sure wish I did.

Chapter 14

Fenton Hardy sat on his couch comforting his old college roommate. Who looked like he could have a heart attack from learning his only child is dead.  
"Carson there is still a possibility that it is not her. Maybe it is someone that looks a lot like Nancy." as he looked sadly at his wife across the room. He could not imagine what it would be like to lose one of his boys. Even though they put their own lives in danger all the time working on their cases they had always came home safely to him.

"Mr Drew don't you think you should go and identify the body to see if it is our Nancy" stated a sad Ned as he kept his head bowed. A few tears escaped from his tightly closed eyes and slipped down his cheeks.

Bess was crumbled on the floor being cradled by her cousin George. They were both crying into each others arms. Callie, Iola, Chet and Joe were standing in the corner of the room watching with sadness in their eyes. Joe had tears streaming down his face as he thought of never seeing her again. He had always hoped Nancy and Frank would get over being so hard headed and get together.

As Carson Drew rose from the couch to leave. He looked at the television he didn't know when it got turned back on but there was an update on the body.  
"It turns out that the body was not really a person but a stunt body that is used on movie sets to look real. Someone has really wanted to play an awful trick." stated the reporter.

No one really payed attention after thats they were all just relieved that it was not their friend. But they were wondering why plant a dummy and let them think she is dead.

Frank

Frank didn't know how long he had been walking or how long he had been walking. At that moment he didn't care. His whole world had come to a tumbling halt. He could still see her smile. How her whole face lit up every time they met. How the sun would reflect on her beautiful hair.

Flashback

"Frank come on we have to get out of here."screamed Nancy as she grabbed his hand and pulled him behind her. She was running with all she had to get him from out of the way of the speeding car behind them. They ended up in a alley where Nancy tripped and Frank ended landing on top of her. He looked deeply in her eyes. And not sure if it was just them getting caught up in that single moment or what but when their eyes meet so did their lips if not for just a second. But for thats second nothing else matter.

End Flashback

He didn't know when he got back on his block. But he decided to cut the back of yards. He knew his family and friends were probably worried about him. As he was walking past an abandoned house a few houses down from his. He noticed that the back door was open. Upon closer inspection of the opening he noticed a few blood droppings. He slowly pushed the door and cautiously walked into the house. "Is anyone here." called out Frank as he slowly made his way through the utility room into the kitchen.

That is were he noticed a door that must lead to a basement and it was wider open with a bloody hand print open the door and the knob. Frank knew he must find the person that was hurt fast. As he made his way down the stairs he noticed another door. That was locked shut. He listened to see if there were any noises on the other side of the door. He could faintly hear some moaning. The person that was hurt was on the other side of this door and he needed to get to them fast. He didn't know how bad they were hurt. He could hear his heart beating in his ears. And he quickly unlocked the door and opened it. He quickly scanned the room and noticed a mattress in the floor. Upon that mattress was a body covered in a blood soaked blanket. And they were shivering. He had noticed not far from the mattress were the ripped remains of a womans panties. His heart clenched as he knew what this poor woman had been put through. He quickly made his way to her side. As he put his hand upon her to remove her coverings to get a better look of her she pulled away in fear.

"It's gonna be ok. I am here to help you." he told her in the calmest voice he could.

His hand trembled as he pulled the blanket away from her face. He gasped when he saw who it was. He could not believe it. There before him was the woman he loved. He had never seen her look so fragile as she did now. He slowly touched his hand to her face. She was so cold. Her beautiful face was covered in cuts and bruises. Blood stained her hair and clothes. As bent down closer to check her pulse. Everything around him suddenly went black.

Sorry so short and sorry it took so long to get a new chapter out. Hope you enjoy. Please review and let me know what ya think. 


End file.
